En el corazón no se manda
by ShadowLi
Summary: He vuelto, pero si algo pasara, escribanme a mi correo y le mandare la historia. Podra Sakura estar con el amor de su vida?.... aunque todo este en su contra, dejen reviews
1. Un día feliz

"**_En el corazón no se manda"_**

**_CAPITULO I Un día feliz_**

_Tras la confesión del amor de Sakura a Shaoran y tras haber sellado la carta vacío, todo iba bien en Tomoeda, al siguiente día de estos acontecimientos, se veía a una joven pareja tomada en video por la linda Tomoyo._

_**Tomoyo:** Que emoción, por fin pude grabar la confesión de amor de Sakura._

_**Meilin:** Se ve que no has cambiado en nada Tomoyo, pero me alegro que por fin Kinomoto haya confesado sus sentimientos a Shaoran._

_**Sakura:** Que feliz me siento, ya que por fin pude confesarte mis verdaderos sentimientos hacía ti Shaoran. (Sakura y Shaoran están tomados de la mano)._

_**Shaoran:** (algo apenado) Yo también estoy feliz (y de la manera más tierna le da un beso a Sakura en la boca, ambos corresponden beso tras beso)._

_**Tomoyo:** Lo que necesitaba mi película (grabando el beso que se daban Sakura y Shaoran)._

_**Touya:** (quien va corriendo tras ver a Sakura y a Shaoran juntos) Mocoso, suelta a mi hermana._

_Sakura y Shaoran se apenan y ambos se sueltan inmediatamente._

_**Touya:** Sakura que significa esto (ve a Shaoran de una forma agresiva)._

_**Sakura:** Hermano, lo que pasa es que Shaoran y yo somos…. somos novios (algo apenada tras decir esto)._

_**Touya:** Que… Que…. Que son novios! (Se le ve con cara de sorpresa)._

_**Touya:** No puedo creer como alguien se iba a enamorar de ti monstruo (haciendo alusión a Sakura)._

_**Sakura:** No me digas monstruo (se le ce enfadada a Sakura)._

_**Shaoran:** Calmate Sakura (la toma de la mano), no te enojes por los comentarios de tu hermano._

_**Sakura:** (se tranquiliza, tras sentir la mano de Shaoran) Tienes razón mi querido Shaoran._

_**Yukito:** (quien vio todo lo que pasaba) Vamos Touya ya vasta, interrumpiste a Sakura en un lindo momento, es más chicos por la pequeña intromisión y para arreglar las cosas les invitaremos unos delicioso helado._

_**Touya:** Les invitaremos?_

_**Yukito:** Claro Touya, además se lo debes a Sakura por haberla interrumpido_

_Instantes después en la heladería_

_Sakura y Shaoran están sentados juntos y ambos se comparten de su helado, como dos buenos novios._

_**Tomoyo:** Que linda pareja forman Sakura y Shaoran (aun tomándolos en video), no te parece Meilin._

_**Meilin:** Claro que sí (se le ve algo preocupada)._

_**Tomoyo:** Que te pasa?_

_**Meilin:** Lo que pasa es que pronto regresaremos a Hong Kong y se acabara el mundo color de rosa de ambos._

_**Tomoyo:** Tienes razón, no me acordaba de ese pequeño detalle, que podremos hacer?._

_**Meilin:** No te preocupes, en el próximo inicio de clases estaremos de regreso, y esta vez nos quedaremos más tiempo._

_**Tomoyo:** En serio, eso será estupendo para Sakura y Shaoran._

_Mientras tanto Touya y Yukito platicaban de Sakura y Shaoran._

_**Touya:** Ese mocoso, me hace enojar tanto._

_**Yukito:** Dirás tu cuñado (al oír esoTouya se enoja más), además no deberías enojarte tanto, ya que a Sakura no siempre la podrás proteger, necesita de alguien que la cuide._

_**Touya:** Lo sé, pero ese alguien me hubiera gustado que no hubiera sido ese mocoso._

_Al finalizar el día en la casa de la familia Kinomoto._

_**Shaoran:** Sakura, tengo algo importante que decirte (la toma de la mano)._

_**Sakura:** dime mí querido Shaoran._

_**Shaoran:** Lo que pasa es que…_

_**Sakura:** Ya se, lo que me quieres decir es que me quieres mucho._

_**Shaoran:** Bueno, en parte si es eso, pero lo que realmente te quiero decir es que dentro de 2 días regresare a Hong Kong._

_**Sakura:** Por que tan pronto, llevamos poco tiempo juntos y ya te vas de mi lado, no me parece justo, no me dejes tan pronto (lo abraza fuertemente)._

_**Shaoran:** (abraza a Sakura), Se que llevamos poco tiempo, pero sabes que si por mi fuera nunca me separaría de tu lado, pero tengo que regresar, pero te prometo que regresare antes del comienzo de clases._

_**Sakura:** Me lo prometes Shaoran (lo ve con ojitos muy tiernos)._

_**Shaoran:** Te lo prometo Sakura, además debemos disfrutar los momentos que estemos juntos (y la besa de la forma más tierna y dulce)._

_**Sakura:** (tras terminar el beso), Shaoran te veré mañana?_

_**Shaoran:** Claro Sakura._

_**Fuyicata:** (abre la puerta de la entrada), Sakura hija, ya es algo tarde, entra a la casa (cierra la puerta)._

_**Shaoran: **Bueno Sakura, será mejor que me retire, te veré mañana (la besa de nuevo)._

_**Sakura:** (tras terminar el beso), Hasta mañana mi querido Shaoran (se despide con la mano)._

_Shaoran baja las escaleras, al llegar a la entrada, se voltea y se despide Sakura, después se va caminando rumbo a la casa de Tomoyo._

_Sakura entra en su casa y se encuentra con su padre._

_**Fuyicata:** Sakura, quien era ese joven?_

_**Sakura:** Es mí… (algo apenada), es… mi novio papá._

_**Fuyicata:** Ya veo hija, y dime lo amas._

_**Sakura:** Claro, lo amo mucho, puedo irme a mi cuarto?_

_**Fuyicata:** Claro hija._

_**Sakura:** Hasta mañana, (se despide de su papá y de la foto de su madre)._

_**Fuyicata:** Hasta mañana Hija._

_Sakura sube las escaleras, ya en el cuarto de Sakura._

_**Kero:** Sakura , me trajiste algunos dulces._

_**Sakura:** No Kero._

_**Kero:** Te fuiste todo el día con ese chiquillo, y no me pudiste traer dulces (hace un gran berrinche)._

_**Sakura:** Lo siento Kero, en otra ocasión ser� además todo el día te la volviste a pasar jugando Video Juegos._

_**Kero:** Claro, y he vuelto a batir mi propia marca, deja que le vuelva a contar a Spin._

_**Sakura:** de nuevo le vas a decir de tu marca?_

_**Kero:** Claro, pero eso será mañana, ya que me arden mis ojitos y me iré a dormir (con cara de sueño9, pero espero que mañana si me algunos dulces._

_**Sakura:** Lo intentare Kero, Hasta mañana._

_**Kero:** Hasta mañana Sakura._

_Sakura se pone su pijama y se mete a su cama a dormir, pensando en Shaoran._

_**FIN CAPITULO I**_


	2. Sakura se divierte

**_CAPITULO 2 Sakura se divierte_**

_Al siguiente día en la casa de Tomoyo._

_**Sirviente: **El desayuno ya esta preparado señorita Daidoji._

_**Tomoyo:** Muchas gracias, dígame mis invitados ya se despertaron._

_**Sirviente:** Si, y ya la están esperando en el comedor_

_**Tomoyo:** Bajo en seguida._

_Mientras en el comedor._

_**Meilin:** Dime Shaoran, ya planeaste algo con Sakura._

_**Shaoran:** Aun no._

_**Meilin:** No te preocupes, déjame todo en mis manos._

_**Shaoran:** Pero … Meilin._

_En ese instante entra Tomoyo._

_**Tomoyo:** Buenos días._

_**Shaoran, Meilin:** Buenos días_

_**Tomoyo:** Dime Li, tienes algún plan con Sakura._

_**Meilin:** (sin dejar contestar a su primo) Precisamente de eso hablábamos Tomoyo._

_**Tomoyo:** Bien, que les parece ir a patinar todos juntos._

_**Meilin:** Me parece una buena idea, tú que dices Shaoran._

_**Shaoran:** Me parece bien, además no importa a donde fuéramos, siempre y cuando pueda estar con Sakura._

_**Tomoyo:** Bien, pues está decidido, iremos a patinar._

_Mientras en la casa de la familia Kinomoto, en el cuarto de Sakura._

_**Sakura:** Buenos días Kero._

_**Kero:** (con cara de sueño) Buenos días Sakurita, dime piensas salir hoy (bostezando)._

_**Sakura:** Aun no lo se, pero espero salir con Shaoran (algo sonrojada al decir esto)_

_**Kero:** Vas a salir de nuevo con ese chiquillo._

_**Sakura:** No le digas así Kero (con cara de enfado)._

_**Kero:** Esta bien, y dime esta vez podré acompañarlos?._

_**Sakura:** Si te portas bien, podrás venir con nosotros._

_**Kero:** Que bien!._

_**Fuyicata:** (quien grita desde la cocina) Sakura, el desayuno esta listo._

_**Sakura:** Voy papá, (voltea a ver a Kero) pórtate bien Kero._

_Entonces Sakura, abre la puerta y sale de su cuarto, baja las escaleras y saluda a la foto de su madre_

_**Sakura:** Buenos días mamá (ve la foto)._

_**Touya:** Como siempre llegas tarde monstruo._

_**Sakura:** Buenos días hermano ( lo dice con una cara de enojada)._

_**Fuyicata:** Ya no peleen, dime Sakura tienes algún plan para hoy (a ambos hermanos les sirve su desayuno)._

_**Sakura:** Aun no, pero talvez vaya a visitar a Tomoyo._

_**Touya:** Mientras no vayas a ver a ese mocoso._

_**Sakura:** No es ningún mocoso, (empieza a comer su desayuno, viendo a su hermano enojada)._

_Al terminar el desayuno, suena el teléfono._

_**Sakura:** (Quien contesta el teléfono) Casa de la familia Kinomoto, habla Sakura._

_**Tomoyo:** Sakura, como estás?._

_**Sakura: **(Quien reconoce la voz de su amiga) Bien Tomoyo y tú?._

_**Tomoyo:** Bien, pero te hablaba para invitarte a patinar, que me dices?._

_**Sakura:** A patinar?._

_**Tomoyo:** Si, y va a ir el joven Li, que me dices, aceptas?._

_**Sakura:** Va a ir Shaoran (con una cara sonrojada), bueno, entonces acepto, los veré en la pista de patinaje._

_**Tomoyo:** Perfecto, te vemos ahí, hasta pronto Sakura._

_**Sakura:** Hasta pronto Tomoyo (ambas cuelgan el teléfono)._

_**Fuyicata:** Quien era Sakura?._

_**Sakura:** Era Tomoyo, me invito a patinar, puedo ir con ella?_

_**Fuyicata:** Claro Sakura._

_**Sakura:** Que bien (con una gran sonrisa) (pensamiento: podré estar con mi querido Shaoran todo el día)._

_Instantes después en la pista de patinaje._

_**Meilin:** (Quienes ya llevan algo de tiempo esperando a Sakura) Kinomoto aun no llega y ya es algo tarde._

_**Tomoyo:** Aun no, pero mira quien viene ahí (apuntando en la dirección de Sakura) Ahí viene (Shaoran pone una gran sonrisa)._

_**Sakura:** Buenos días (toma la mano de Shaoran)._

_**Meilin, Tomoyo:** Buenos días Sakura._

_**Shaoran:** Buenos días (toma fuertemente la mano de Sakura)._

_**Kero:** (Quien sale de la mochila de Sakura) Buenos días!._

_**Tomoyo:** Trajiste a Kero?._

_**Sakura:** Si (con una gota de sudor en la cabeza), lo que pasa es que le prometí traerlo si se portaba bien._

_**Kero:** Y me porte muy bien!._

_Meilin: Bueno, no importa, vamos a patinar?_

_**Todos:** Si!._

_Todos empiezan a patinar, Sakura y Shaoran patinan juntos tomados de la mano, y Tomoyo los empieza a filmar._

_Al terminar el día, Sakura y Shaoran se encuentran en el parque pingüino._

_**Shaoran:** Sakura, (la toma de la mano)._

_**Sakura:** Dime Shaoran (se recarga en su hombro)._

_**Shaoran:** Mañana volveré a Hong Kong._

_**Sakura:** Lo se (se le escucha algo triste)._

_**Shaoran:** Pero no te pongas triste, regresare lo más pronto posible (le sonríe a Sakura)._

_Sakura también le da una gran sonrisa y acerca su cara a la de él, y le da un tierno beso en los labios._

_**Sakura:** (Tras terminar el beso) Te estaré esperando, no importa lo que tardes en regresar._

_**FIN CAPITULO 2**_


	3. Un tierno adios

**_CAPITULO 3 Un tierno adiós_**

_Al día siguiente en la casa de la familia Kinomoto._

_**Touya:** Oye papá, no notaste algo triste a Sakura ayer que regreso de patinar con Tomoyo?._

_**Fuyicata:** Sí, pero debe ser por que su amigo de Hong Kong se marcha hoy._

_**Touya:** (cara una cara de sorpresa) Como sabes eso?._

_**Fuyicata:** La madre de Tomoyo, me lo dijo._

_**Touya:** Ya veo._

_**Sakura:** (quien va entrando en la cocina) Buenos días papá._

_**Fuyicata:** Buenos días Hija._

_**Sakura:** Bueno días mamá (saluda la foto de su madre)._

_**Touya:** Buenos día monstruo._

_**Sakura:** (con una vena resaltada en la cara) Buenos días._

_Tras terminar el desayuno._

_**Fuyicata:** Sakura, me imagino que vas a ir al aeropuerto a despedir a tu amigo de Hong Kong._

_**Sakura:** (algo triste) Sí papá._

_**Touya:** Y dime, piensa regresar el mocoso? (tono sarcástico)._

_**Sakura:** Me prometió que regresaría lo más pronto posible, y yo confió en lo que me dijo._

_**Touya:** (tras ver la determinación de su hermana) Por mí esta bien._

_**Sakura:** Bueno, será mejor prepararme para ir al aeropuerto (se levanta de la mesa y sube a su cuarto)._

_Mientras en la casa de Tomoyo._

_**Meilin:** (quien toca una puerta) Ya estas listo Shaoran._

_**Shaoran:** Bajo en seguida._

_**Meilin:** Esta bien, pero date prisa (baja las escaleras con rumbo hacia la entrada de la casa)._

_Shaoran se levanta de la cama donde estaba sentado, toma un estuche que se encuentra en su tocador, después toma su maleta y sale del cuarto._

_Al bajar por las escaleras, tanto Tomoyo como Meilin se encuentran esperando a Li._

_**Tomoyo:** Buenos días Li._

_**Shaoran:** (algo triste) Buenos días Tomoyo._

_**Meilin:** Y ese estuche? (apuntando a la mano de su primo)._

_**Shaoran:** (todo apenado) Es… es para … Sakura._

_**Tomoyo: **(con estrellitas en los ojos) Entonces llevare mi cámara para tomar ese momento tan romántico._

_**Meilin:** (con una gota de sudor en la frente) No tienes remedio Tomoyo._

_**Tomoyo:** Jijijij._

_**Sirviente:** Señorita Daidoji, ya esta todo listo para irnos._

_**Tomoyo:** Gracias, (voltea a ver a los Li) Bueno, nos vamos?._

_**Shaoran:** Y Sakura?. (algo preocupado)._

_**Tomoyo:** Nos dijo que nos alcanzaría en el aeropuerto, además tenemos tiempo de sobra._

_**Shaoran:** Gracias por todo Tomoyo._

_**Tomoyo:** No tienes por que darlas, solo asegurate de regresar lo más rápido que puedas._

_**Meilin:** (si dejar que su primo conteste) No te preocupes, yo me encargare de eso._

_**Shaoran:** Pues entonces, en marcha._

_Los tres amigos salen de la casa de Tomoyo y toman rumbo al aeropuerto._

_Mientras en la casa de la familia Kinomoto._

_**Sakura:** Bueno Kero, me tengo que ir._

_**Kero:** A donde vas tan arreglada Sakura?._

_**Sakura:** Voy al aeropuerto (se le escucha algo triste)._

_**Kero:** Vas a despedir al chiquillo?._

_**Sakura:** (con cara molesta) Que no le digas así, Kero._

_**Kero:** (con cara de asustado) Lo siento._

_**Sakura:** (con una gran sonrisa) No te preocupes (de pronto voltea a ver su reloj) Bueno, será mejor irme._

_**Kero:** Cuídate mucho._

_**Sakura:** (antes de cerrar la puerta) Pórtate bien Kero, y no vayas a estas jugando vides Juegos todo el día._

_**Kero:** No te preocupes Sakura._

_En la casa de la familia Kinomoto, no había nadie, ya que tanto como Touya y el padre de Sakura habían salido a trabajar._

_**Sakura:** (tras bajar las escaleras) Shaoran, pronto estaré contigo._

_Sakura sale de su casa y se dirige hacia el aeropuerto, en donde Shaoran la esta esperando._

_Ya en el aeropuerto._

_**Meilin:** Iré a ver en que lugares nos toca._

_**Shaoran:** Te acompaño Meilin?._

_**Tomoyo:** (sin dejar que respondiera Meilin), No te preocupes, yo la acompañare, tú espera a Sakura._

_Tomoyo y Meilin se dirigen a revisar los lugares, de pronto al aeropuerto entra una hermosa joven._

_**Sakura:** (quien va entrando) Shaoran._

_**Shaoran:** (quien voltea con una gran sonrisa, tras reconocer la voz que lo llama) Sakura._

_**Sakura:** (quien abraza a Shaoran) No pensaras marcharte sin despedirte de mi y darme un beso, o si?._

_**Shaoran:** (algo apenado) Claro que no (y le da un beso en la boca)._

_Tomoyo quien esta con Meilin, filma todo lo que pasa entre la feliz pareja._

_**Tomoyo:** Que momento tan más tierno, no te parece Meilin?._

_**Meilin:** (volteando a ver a su primo9 Ya lo creo Tomoyo._

_Regresando con Shaoran y Sakura._

_**Shaoran:** Sakura, hay algo que quisiera regalarte._

_**Sakura:** Que es? ( con una cara muy tierna)._

_**Shaoran:** Toma (Shaoran le entrega el estuche que traía en sus bolsillos)._

_**Sakura:** (quien toma el estuche, y lo abre) Muchas gracias (del estuche saca una cadena que trae colgando una piedra de color rosa)._

_**Shaoran:** Déjame ponértela (quien se coloca detrás de Sakura, para ponerle la cadena) _

_De pronto llegan Tomoyo y Meilin._

_**Meilin: **Shaoran, ya nos tenemos que ir._

_**Sakura:** Buenos días Meilin._

_**Meilin:** Buenos días Kinomoto._

_**Shaoran:** Listo (quien termino de colocar la cadena)._

_**Tomoyo:** Sakura, te ves muy hermosa (con estrellitas en los ojos)._

_**Sakura:** (con una gota de sudor en la cabeza) Gracias Tomoyo._

_**Shaoran:** Tú siempre te veras hermosa._

_**Sakura:** Gracias (algo apenada y tomando la mano de Shaoran)._

_**Voz:** Pasajeros con destino a Hong Kong, favor de abordar por la puerta dos._

_**Meilin:** Ese es nuestro vuelo Shaoran._

_**Sakura:** (quien abraza a Shaoran) Promete que vas a regresar pronto._

_**Shaoran:** (quien abraza a Sakura, y le da un beso en los labios) Yo regresare, te lo prometo._

_**Tomoyo:** Cuídense mucho._

_**Meilin:** Es hora de irnos Shaoran (toma a su primo por el brazo, y lo lleva rumbo al avión)_

_**Sakura:** Shaoran (Shaoran voltea para ver a Sakura) Te estaré esperando, no importa cuanto tardes._

_**Shaoran:** (con una sonrisa) Te amo._

_Meilin y Shaoran suben al avión y se dirigen rumbo a Hong Kong_

_**Sakura:** (quien aun esta en el aeropuerto junto con Tomoyo) Yo también te amo Shaoran (con sus manos sujeta la piedra que le regalo Shaoran)._

_**FIN CAPITULO 3**_


	4. El regreso de Eriol

**_CAPITULO 4 El regreso de Eriol_**

_Han pasado un par de días desde que Shaoran regreso a Hong Kong._

_Residencia de la familia Daidoji._

_**Sirviente:** Señorita Daidoji, tiene una llamada._

_**Tomoyo:** Gracias_

_Quien toma el teléfono._

_**Voz:** Es un verdadero placer volver a oír tu hermosa voz… Tomoyo._

_Tomoyo reconoce la voz y queda mus sorprendida._

_Mientras en la casa de la familia Kinomoto._

_**Fuyicata:** Touya, esta tarde llegare algo tarde, ya que tengo trabajo pendiente que necesito terminar._

_**Touya:** No te preocupes papá._

_En ese momento baja Sakura de su cuarto._

_**Sakura:** Buenos días papá._

_**Fuyicata: **Buenos días Sakura._

_**Touya:** Veo que aun estas usando ese collar (lo dice en un tono burlón)._

_**Sakura:** buenos días hermano (con una vena en la cien)._

_**Fuyicata:** Sakura, hoy llegare algo tarde, así que quisiera pedirte un favor._

_**Sakura:** Dime de que se trata papá._

_**Fuyicata:** Podrías ir a la casa de Tomoyo por unos papeles muy importantes._

_**Sakura:** (con una gran sonrisa) Claro._

_Mientras en la casa de Tomoyo._

_**Voz:** Bien, entonces llegaré mañana a las 11:00, me gustaría mucho poder verlas._

_**Tomoyo:** No te preocupes, yo me encargare de eso._

_**Voz:** Hasta entonces Tomoyo._

_**Tomoyo:** Hasta pronto (ambos cuelgan el teléfono)_

_**Sonomi:** (quien entra a la recamara de su hija) Tomoyo._

_**Tomoyo:** Dime mamá (con una sonrisa en la cara)._

_**Sonomi:** Veo que estas feliz el día de hoy, pero necesito pedirte un favor._

_**Tomoyo:** Que favor._

_**Sonomi:** Necesito que le entregues estos papeles a Sakura._

_**Tomoyo:** (con una gran sonrisa) claro._

_Mientras en Hong Kong_

_**Wei:** Joven Shaoran._

_**Shaoran:** (quien se encuentra entrenando) Dime Wei._

_**Wei:** Su madre a regresado y desea hablar con usted y con la señorita Meilin._

_**Shaoran: **También con Meilin?_

_**Wei:** Si, joven Shaoran._

_**Shaoran:** Enseguida vamos ((pensamiento) para que necesitara mi madre hablar con Meilin)._

_Casa de la familia Daidoji_

_**Sirviente:** (tras haber escuchado el timbre y abrir la puerta) Buenos días señorita Kinomoto._

_**Sakura:** Buenos días._

_**Sirviente:** Pase por favor, la señorita Daidoji la espera en el despacho._

_**Sakura:** Gracias (entra a la casa de Tomoyo)_

_Sakura se dirige al despacho donde se encuentra su amiga Tomoyo._

_**Sirviente:** (quien toca la puerta del despacho) Señorita Daidoji, la señorita Kinomoto está aquí._

_**Tomoyo:** Por favor has que pase._

_**Sirviente:** (quien abre la puerta del despacho) Con su permiso (el sirviente se retira)_

_**Sakura:** (quien entra al despacho) Buenos días Tomoyo._

_**Tomoyo:** Muy buenos días Sakura (le sonríe), Sakura que lindo se te ve ese collar con esa piedra rosa (apuntando al regalo de Shaoran)_

_**Sakura:** (con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas) Tú crees Tomoyo?._

_**Tomoyo:** Claro Sakura, además hoy te tengo una sorpresa._

_**Sakura:** Una sorpresa, de que trata la sorpresa?._

_Casa de la familia Li (Hong Kong)_

_**Ieran:** Se preguntarán por que lo he mandado llamar?._

_**Shaoran:** Que es lo que pasa madre?._

_**Ieran:** Lo que pasa es que por le bienestar de la familia Li, es que los he comprometido a ambos con dos familias muy importantes de Hong Kong._

_**Shaoran, Meilin:** (ambos con cara de sorpresa) Que…Que?_

_**Ieran:** Se que suena un poco repentino, pero la boda no se llevara acabo aun._

_**Shaoran:** Pero por que decidiste eso ((pensamiento) casarme yo, yo solo quiero casarme con Sakura)._

_**Ieran:** Tú sabes que como heredero de la familia Li, tienes una gran responsabilidad, y si te casas con alguien que tenga grandes poderes mágicos sería lo mejor._

_**Meilin:** entiendo lo de Shaoran, pero yo por que tengo que casarme? ((pensamiento) lo siento mucho Shaoran pero tengo que salvarme de casarme)._

_**Ieran:** Fácil, ya que no tienes poderes mágicos sería buena idea que alguien te cuidara._

_**Meilin:** Pero yo no quiero casarme aun._

_**Ieran:** Ya les había dicho que las bodas no se celebrarán aun, primero tienen que pasar ciertos acontecimientos, además todo puede cambiar en ese tiempo (esto ultimo lo dice volteando a ver a Shaoran)._

_**Meilin:** (con una cara de berrinche) Pero…._

_**Ieran:** Ya basta de discusiones, mañana conocerán a sus respectivas parejas, así que quiero que las traten bien (al terminar de decir esto la mamá de Shaoran sale de la habitación)._

_**Meilin:** (quien voltea a ver a su primo) Que es lo que vamos a hacer Shaoran?._

_**Shaoran:** No lo sé._

_Casa de la familia Daidoji (Japón)_

_**Sakura:** Es verdad lo que me estas diciendo Tomoyo? (con una cara de alegría)._

_**Tomoyo:** Claro, el mismo Eriol me dijo que llegaría mañana, así que quiero que me acompañes a recibirlo._

_**Sakura:** Claro que sí Tomoyo, tengo tantas cosas que contarle._

_**Tomoyo:** Entonces está decidido, te veré mañana en el aeropuerto para recibir a Eriol._

_**Sakura:** Claro, te veo mañana (con una gran sonrisa en el rostro)._

_**Tomoyo:** Sakura que no se te olvide esto (le entrega los papeles que necesita su padre)._

_**Sakura:** Gracias Tomoyo, te veo mañana._

_**Tomoyo:** Hasta luego Sakura._

_Mientras en Inglaterra_

_**Kaho:** Será buena idea que regreses a Japón, Eriol?_

_**Eriol:** Tengo que hacerlo, además se acercan nuevas pruebas para Sakura y Shaoran (lo dice en un tono serio)._

_**Kaho:** Y tú crees que puedan superarlas? (algo preocupada)._

_**Eriol:** (preocupado) No lo sé, pero de lo que estoy seguro es de que si su amor es lo suficientemente fuerte se que todo estará bien._

_Casa de la familia Kinomoto_

_**Touya:** Sakura ya se tardo demasiado? (suena algo preocupado)._

_**Fuyicata:** Tranquilo hijo, de seguro se quedo platicando con Tomoyo._

_**Sakura:** (quien va entrando a la casa) Ya llegue._

_**Fuyicata:** (con una sonrisa) Bienvenida a casa Sakura, tienes los papeles que te encargue?._

_**Sakura:** (con una sonrisa) Sí, aquí los tienes (le entrega los papeles a su padre)._

_**Touya:** (en un tono burlón) Hasta que llegas monstruo._

_**Sakura:** (algo molesta) hola hermano, (voltea a ver a su padre) me voy a mi cuarto, ya que no quiero discutir contigo hermano (en ese instante voltea a ver a su hermano y le saca la lengua en tono de burla) _

_**Fuyicata:** Que descanses hija_

_**Sakura:** Buenas noches (sube a su habitación)._

_En el cuarto de Sakura_

_**Sakura:** Kero, te tengo una sorpresa?._

_**Kero:** De que se trata, no me digas que me traes dulces, o podrían ser chocolates o … (con estrellitas en los ojos)._

_**Sakura:** (con una gota en la nuca) No es nada de eso._

_**Kero:** Que mala, yo quería algunos dulces (empieza a hacer un gran berrinche)._

_**Sakura:** Tranquilo Kero (intentando calmar al peluche, digo a Kero), lo que quería decirte es que mañana regresa Eriol._

_**Kero:** (con cara de sorpresa) Va a regresar Eriol?._

_**Sakura:** Así es Kero, y será mejor irnos a dormir para que mañana me pueda levantar a tiempo para ir a recibirlo._

_**Kero:** (muy feliz) Esta bien._

_Ambos se preparan para dormir, ya que mañana les espera un gran día._

_Al día siguiente, en el aeropuerto de Tomoeda._

_**Sakura:** (quien va corriendo tras ver a su amiga Tomoyo) Tomoyo, perdón por llegar tarde._

_**Tomoyo:** (con una sonrisa) No te preocupes Sakura, además llegas justo a tiempo (Tomoyo le muestra su reloj, el reloj marca las 10:59)._

_**Voz:** El vuelo procedente de Inglaterra acaba de abordar por el anden 5._

_**Tomoyo:** Ese es el vuelo de Eriol, será mejor ir a recibirlo._

_**Sakura:** Vamos (ambas corren para recibir a Eriol)._

_**Tomoyo:** (volteando para todos lados) No veo a Eriol por ninguna parte._

_**Sakura:** Yo tampoco lo veo (de pronto ambas chicas escuchan una voz muy familiar)._

_**Eriol:** Tanto tiempo sin verlas (les sonríe) Tomoyo, Sakura._

_**Sakura:** (con una gran sonrisa) Eriol, que bueno que has vuelto._

_**FIN CAPITULO 4**_


	5. Viejos recuerdos y un nuevo Rival

**_CAPITULO 5 Viejos recuerdos y un Nuevo rival_**

_Tras la llegada de Eriol, Tomoyo decide invitarles un helado a sus amigos, esto para poder platicar un poco más._

_**Sakura:** Y dime Eriol, van a venir Nakururu y Spinel-Sun?._

_**Eriol:** (con su habitual cara de despreocupado) Sí, de hecho llegaron en el mismo vuelo que yo._

_**Sakura:** (con cara de confusión) Entonces por que no los vimos?._

_**Eriol:** Decidieron adelantarse al departamento que vamos a rentar (recordemos que la mansión donde vivía Eriol fue destruida para construir el parque de diversiones donde sale la carta vació)._

_**Tomoyo:** (con una actitud más seria) Y a que has venido Eriol?._

_**Eriol:** (en un tono más serio) Dentro de poco pasarán cosas muy importantes y necesito estar presente para ayudar en lo que pueda (volta a ver a Sakura), además de eso quería ver de nuevo sus hermosos rostros (con ese comentario tanto Sakura como Tomoyo se sonrojaron)._

_**Eriol:** (con su habitual sonrisa) Por cierto Sakura quien te regalo ese collar? (apuntando al regalo de Shaoran)._

_**Sakura:** (aun roja) Pues fue… fue… Shaoran._

_**Eriol:** Ya veo._

_**Tomoyo:** Por cierto Eriol piensas volver a asistir a nuestra escuela._

_**Eriol:** Claro._

_**Sakura:** Y que cosas importantes van a pasar Eriol._

_**Eriol:** Todo a su debido tiempo._

_Casa de la familia Li (Hong Kong)._

_**Wei:** Los invitados han llegado._

_**Ieran:** Hazlos pasar, por favor._

_**Shaoran:** Ya nos vas a decir quienes son, madre?._

_**Ieran:** No necesito presentarlos, ustedes los conocen (tras haber oído eso Meilin y Shaoran ponen una cara de confusión)._

_**Meilin:** Los conocemos? (justo en ese instante tocan la puerta)._

_**Ieran:** Adelante por favor (al abrir la puerta, entran dos siluetas, una de ellas es un joven de la estatura de Shaoran, mientras que la otra se trata de una jovencita un poco menos alta que Shaoran, (N/A más adelante pondré más sobre estos dos chicos, pronto pondré sus bibliografías))._

_**Shaoran:** (con una cara de sorpresa) No puede ser que sean ustedes._

_**Chico:** Tonto tiempo sin verte Shaoran (El joven es de la edad de Shaoran, tiene pelo negro corto, su piel es del estilo de Shaoran, tiene ojos color gris oscuro, delgado, de cuerpo atlética)._

_**Chica:** Hola Shaoran (La chica es un año menor que Shaoran, tiene pelo castaño largo, lo trae amarrado en una cola de caballo, el cabello le llega hasta los hombros, piel claro, ojos color azul, delgada de cuerpo atlético)._

_**Meilin:** Quienes son ustedes?._

_**Ieran:** Como veo que aun no los reconocen, les diré quienes son, de la familia Illidan, Illidan Tsubasa, y de la familia Yamanaka, Yamanaka Maiev._

_**Tsubasa:** Parece que los años te favorecieron Meilin, te veo mucho más hermosa que cuando te conocí._

_**Meilin:** (algo apenada) Quien te crees para decirme eso?._

_**Maiev:** Discúlpalo, siempre es así._

_**Shaoran:** Nunca pensé volver a verlos._

_**Meilin:** (con cara de extrañeza) Los conoces?._

_**Shaoran:** (volteando a ver a sus invitados) Claro que sí, y tú también los conoces._

_**Meilin:** (con cara de sorpresa) Que yo los conozco._

_**Shaoran:** Así es, recuerdas cuando éramos niños, que había un niño (volteando a ver a Tsubasa) que siempre te regalaba cosas y siempre te molestaba._

_**Meilin:** (pensando un poco) Si lo recuerdo._

_**Shaoran:** (aun viendo a Tsubasa) Pues ese chico es Tsubasa._

_**Meilin:** (con cara de sorpresa) No lo puedo creer._

_**Shaoran:** Y recuerdas también a una chica muy solitaria (voltea a ver a Maiev), la cual su único amigo era el chico que te molestaba._

_**Meilin:** (pensando un poco) Si la recuerdo, era una niña muy tímida._

_**Shaoran:** (aun viendo a Maiev) Pues esa niña es Maiev._

_**Maiev:** Veo que aun nos recuerdas Shaoran._

_**Ieran:** Veo que ya los recuerdan (voltea a ver a Shaoran y Meilin), bueno, será mejor dejarlos para que platiquen un poco (tras decir esto sale de la habitación)._

_**Tsubasa:** (al ya no escuchar a la madre de Shaoran cerca) Oye Shaoran, aun tus lindas hermanas viven contigo (todo esto lo dijo de una forma picara)._

_**Shaoran:** (enfadado) Deja a mis hermanas tranquilas (le suelta un golpe en la cabeza)._

_**Tsubasa:** (sujetándose la cabeza y con lagrimas en los ojos) auch, auch, mi cabecita._

_**Maiev:** Nunca cambiaras verdad Tsubasa?_

_**Meilin:** (quien se dirige donde esta Maiev) No me digas que me tengo que casar con él?._

_**Maiev:** (con una sonrisa) Todo parece indicar que sí._

_**Meilin:** No es justo, pero ahora que lo recuerdo el siempre fue un debilucho y siempre le gane en todo._

_**Tsubasa:** (aun agarrándose la cabeza) Por que me golpeaste._

_**Shaoran:** Tu por que crees, tonto._

_**Tsubasa:** (con cara pensativa) No será por la vez en que nos castigaron por molestar a las niñas del colegio, o será por la vez en que nos metimos sin permiso al cuarto de tus hermanas, o la vez en que…_

_**Shaoran:** (golpeando de nuevo la cabeza de Tsubasa) Ya cállate, se ve que aun eres el mismo niño de antes (esto se lo dice sonriendo)._

_Flash back_

_Se pueden observar a dos niños jugando en un patio._

_**Tsubasa:** (con una sonrisa) Fue divertido, no lo crees amigo._

_**Shaoran:** Ya lo creo, y estas seguro que no nos vieron?._

_**Tsubasa:** (aun sonriendo) Segurísimo._

_**Voz:** Ustedes dos niños, vengan acá de inmediato._

_**Tsubasa:** Será mejor correr amigo (tras decir esto ambos niños corren alegres)_

_Fin Flash back_

_**Meilin:** Pues yo no me casare con alguien como tú (apuntando a Tsubasa)_

_**Tsubasa:** Pero por que no, (de rodillas), si aceptas ser mi novia, prometo quererte, adorarte, cuidarte, respetarte y ser muy muy bueno contigo (todo esto lo dijo con unos ojitos tiernos)._

_**Meilin:** (le suelta un golpe a Tsubasa) Que noooooooo!._

_**Tsubasa:** (tras el golpe queda semi inconsciente en una esquina) Nadie me quiere todos me pegan._

_**Shaoran:** (dirigiéndose a Maiev) Tengo entendido que nuestras bodas no se llevarán acabo aun, entonces a que han venido?._

_**Maiev:** (en tono serio) Tú siempre tan listo como siempre Shaoran._

_**Shaoran:** Y bien, a que han venido?._

_**Tsubasa:** (ya recuperado del golpe y en un tono serio) A entrenar contigo._

_**Shaoran:** (con cara de sorpresa) Entrenar?._

_**Maiev:** Así es, queremos comprobar que tan fuerte es el heredero de la familia Li._

_Mientras en el nuevo departamento de Eriol_

_**Spin:** Y dime a que hora crees que regrese Eriol? (N/A utilizare el nombre de Spin para Spinel-Sun)_

_**Nakururu:** No lo sé, pero mañana a primera hora iré a buscar a mi querido Touya._

_**Spin:** (con una gota en la nuca) Estas loca._

_**Nakururu:** Loca sí, pero de amor (se le ponen unos ojitos en forma de corazón) por Touya._

_De regreso con Shaoran (en el patio de la casa de los Li)_

_**Tsubasa:** Yo seré el primero, (voltea a ver a Shaoran) que te parece si peleamos._

_**Shaoran:** (seguro de si mismo) Por mi esta bien._

_**Meilin:** (deteniendo a su primo) No tienes por que hacerlo, yo me encargare de él._

_**Shaoran:** Pero Meilin…_

_**Meilin:** Yo lo derrotare._

_**Tsubasa:** No quiero pelar contigo mi linda Meilin (al oír eso Meilin se enfada aun más), pero no perderé contra una mujer, aunque esa seas tú._

_**Meilin:** ((pensamiento) quien se cree que soy) Te aseguro que perderás._

_**Tsubasa:** Aunque ahora que lo pienso mejor, no puedo golpearte (con lagrimas en los ojos)._

_Entonces Meilin empieza con la ofensiva e intenta golpear a Tsubasa, pero este esquiva golpe tras golpe de Meilin._

_**Tsubasa:** (con cara de preocupación) Que voy hacer?._

_**Shaoran:** (quien se encuentra al lado de Maiev observando la pelea) Oye Maiev, necesito que me respondas una cosa?._

_**Maiev:** (voltea a ver Shaoran) Que quieres saber?._

_**Shaoran:** (en tono serio) Se que la familia de Tsubasa y tú familia son rivales y se odian a muerte._

_**Maiev:** Así es._

_**Shaoran:** entonces, como es que son tan amigos?._

_**Maiev:** (quien voltea a ver a Tsubasa) Verás todo comenzó cuando éramos niños._

_Flash Back_

_**Maiev:** Yo estaba en el parque y el se acercó a mí._

_**Tsubasa:** (con una sonrisa) Hola, pero que hermosa niña eres_

_**Maiev:** (sonrojada, solo baja la vista) _

_**Tsubasa:** (extendiéndole la mano) Me llamo Illidan Tsubasa._

_**Maiev:** (tomando la mano) Yo me llamo Yamanaka Maiev_

_**Tsubasa:** Bonito nombre para una linda niña._

_**Maiev:** (al oír esto se puso roja) Gracias._

_**Dhon:** (quien llega a empujar a Tsubasa) Suelta a mi hermana mocoso (Dhon es el hermano de Maiev, es mucho mayor que ella en esa época el tenia 12 años, mientras que Maiev tenia 5)._

_**Tsubasa:** (tras caer al suelo) Por que hiciste eso? (voltea a ver a Dhon)._

_**Dhon:** Por que eres miembro de la familia Illidan, y si te vuelves a acercar a mi hermana, yo Dhon haré que te arrepientas (muy seguro de si mismo)_

_**Tsubasa:** (incorporándose del suelo) Así, pues eso no me importa, tú hermana me agrada mucho y yo seré su amigo (el pequeño Tsubasa de 6 años suena muy seguro de si mismo)._

_**Dhon:** Maldito mocoso, quien te crees? (se prepara a darle un golpe a Tsubasa)_

_Maiev solo cierra los ojos mientras que el pequeño Tsubasa esquiva el golpe de Dhon, y se prepara para contraatacar._

_**Tsubasa:** (pone una postura de combate, en la cual ambos brazos están extendido en forma de diagonal, y las piernas están algo flexionadas) Campo Divino 8 golpes!_

_Tras haber dicho eso Tsubasa golpea 8 veces a Dhon en el estomago, Dhon cae al suelo sujetándose el estomago._

_**Reik:** Impresionante (quien aplaude a Tsubasa)._

_**Maiev:** (quien abre los ojos tras oír la voz de su padre y corre para abrasarlo) Papá._

_**Reik:** (con una sonrisa) Así que tu eres el famoso hijo vago de la familia Illidan (Reik es una persona adulta, muy amable y con una sonrisa que irradia paz)._

_**Tsubasa:** (con cara de confusión) Que es vago?._

_**Reik:** (sonriendo) no importa, así que quieres ser amigo de mi pequeña hija._

_**Tsubasa:** (con una sonrisa) Claro que si, no veo por que no me dejan ser su amigo, además su hija es muy linda_

_**Reik:** (sonriendo) Tienes razón en todo, así que por mí no hay problema._

_**Dhon:** (quien se incorpora) Pero papá…_

_**Reik:** (con un tono serio) Ya basta, además si mi hija quiere ser tú amigo yo los apoyare y hasta estaré dispuesto a que entres a mi casa._

_**Tsubasa:** (sorprendido) En serio señor?._

_**Reik:** Claro que sí, bueno eso si mi hija quiere ser tú amiga (voltea a ver a su hija)._

_**Maiev:** (con una sonrisa) Sí quiero papá._

_**Reik:** (con una sonrisa) Bien, entonces es hora de irnos hija, mañana veras a tú amigo._

_**Maiev:** Hasta mañana Tsubasa._

_**Tsubasa:** Hasta mañana Maiev._

_Fin Flash Back_

_**Maiev:** (aun observado a Tsubasa) Desde ese día Tsubasa a visitado mi casa, aunque a mi hermano no le parece, pero el sigue visitándome, y cada que me visita siempre me regala cosas y me dice cosas bonitas, aunque eso siempre hace con las chicas lindas._

_**Shaoran:** Ya veo._

_**Meilin:** Deja de correr, pelea en serio._

_**Tsubasa:** Si es lo que realmente quieres (pone una pose de pelea, la cual utilizo contra Dhon)._

_**Shaoran:** (sorprendido) Esa pose es?._

_**Maiev:** La conoces._

_**Shaoran:** Sí_

_Flash Back_

_**Niño:** Queremos que dejes en paz a Meilin._

_**Tsubasa:** Y que pasa sino quiero._

_**Niño2:** (listo para una pelea) Te obligaremos a que la dejes en paz._

_**Tsubasa:** Creo que no queda otra opción que pelear (pone la misma pose de pelea que contra Dhon)._

_**Niño:** A él._

_**Tsubasa:** Campo Divino 16 Golpes!_

_Ambos niños son golpeados y caen al suelo sujetándose su estomago._

_**Shaoran:** (tras haber visto la pelea) Eres bastante bueno._

_**Tsubasa:** (sonriéndole a su amigo) Para nada, aun me falta mucho entrenamiento._

_Fin Flash Back_

_**Shaoran:** Será mejor que lo detenga, antes de que le haga daño a Meilin._

_**Maiev:** (quien detiene a Shaoran) Tranquilo, él no le hará daño a Meilin._

_**Shaoran:** (volteando a ver a Maiev) Como estas tan segura de ello?._

_**Maiev:** (en tono seguro) He entrenado con el por años, y se que él no puede golpear a una mujer._

_**Shaoran:** (pensando) Supongo que tienes razón._

_**Maiev:** Además, como me imagino debes saber que su familia es la mejor en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y son famosos por no herir a las mujeres._

_**Shaoran:** Eso lo sé, pero… (en tono preocupado)._

_**Maiev:** (sonriéndole a Shaoran) No tienes de que preocuparte el siempre me a ayudado a mejorar mi combate cuerpo a cuerpo y nunca me a golpeado y a cambio de eso yo le ayudo a controlar de mejor manera su magia._

_**Shaoran:** ((pensamiento) son una gran pareja) Ya veo._

_**Tsubasa:** Campo Divino 32 Golpes!_

_Tsubasa mueve los brazos de una forma muy rápida, pero ninguno de los golpes que da le hace daño a Meilin._

_**Tsubasa:** (quien se coloca en la espalda de Meilin y la abraza) Creo que está pelea ya término (sonriéndole a Meilin)._

_**Meilin:** (completamente roja tras sentir el abrazo de Tsubasa) Sí._

_Casa de la familia Daidoji_

_**Sirviente:** Señorita Daidoji, tiene una visita._

_**Tomoyo:** De quien se trata?._

_**Voz:** No me digas que no te acuerdas de mí… prima._

_**Tomoyo:** (con cara de sorpresa) Pero… si eres Daisuke._

_**Daisuke:** (es un joven alto, un poco más alto que Tomoyo, ojos negros, pelo corto gris y usa anteojos) Tanto tiempo sin verte querida prima (le sonríe a Tomoyo)._

_**Tomoyo:** Y se puede saber a que has venido a Tomoeda?._

_**Daisuke:** (aun sonriéndole a su prima) Vine a pasar algún tiempo contigo y a estudiar en tú escuela._

_**Tomoyo:** (sonriendo) Me alegra mucho oír eso._

_**FIN CAPITULO 5**_

**_CAPITULO 6 No se que poner_**


	6. bibliografías

**Bibliografías**

**_N/A: Sólo hasta el capitulo 6 serán unos niños como los vimos en la serie, de ahí en adelante ya tendrán la edad que pongo en las bibliografías, perdón por ponerlas hasta ahora (nn). _**

_**Sakura Kinomoto**_

_Nombre: Sakura (flor de cerezo)_

_Edad: 16_

_Fecha de nacimiento: 1ro de abril_

_Tipo de sangre: A_

_Materias favoritas: Deportes y Música_

_Materias odiadas: Matemáticas _

_Club al que pertenece: Porristas _

_Colores preferidos: Rosa, Blanco_

_Comida favorita: Fideos_

_Comida que odia: Konnyaku (vegetales prensados)_

_Esta enamorada de: Shaoran Li_

_Magia: Tanto occidental como oriental, cartas Clow_

_El personaje principal del fic junto con Shaoran._

_La hermosa y tierna niña de que conocimos en la serie pasó a ser una hermosa chica de buena figura y muy popular en la preparatoria, gracias a su belleza e ingenuidad, causando el enamoramiento de todos los chicos que la vean._

_Ahora tiene el pelo largo justo hasta los hombros, pronto vendrán nuevas aventuras para ella. _

_Siente celos de Maiev, ya que esta es la prometida de Shaoran._

**_Shaoran Li _**

_Nombre: Shaoran (pequeño lobo)_

_Edad: 17_

_Fecha de nacimiento: 13 de julio_

_Tipo de sangre: O _

_Materias favoritas: Deportes, Matemáticas _

_Materias odiadas: Japonés_

_Club al que pertenece: Ninguno _

_Colores preferidos: Verde_

_Comidas favoritas: Dim Sum, Chocolate_

_Comida que odia: Konnyaku_

_Esta enamorado de: Sakura_

_Magia: Oriental._

_Con los años pasados el pequeño y serio niño, pasó a ser un apuesto y popular joven de 17 años. Su carácter se volvió más responsable y maduro, en lo demás no cambio. El pobre tendrá que entrenar mucho ya que se acerca una gran prueba para él, además de que ahora no puede estar con Sakura por un arreglo que hizo su madre con otra familia._

_Todo se complicara cuando regrese a Japón en compañía de su prometida y su mejor amigo de la infancia._

_Lo que desea con toda el alma es estar al lado de su adorada Sakura y que Maiev lo deje en paz con eso de que están comprometidos._

_**Tsubasa Illidan**_

_Nombre: Tsubasa (alas)_

_Edad: 17_

_Fecha de nacimiento: 3 de Julio_

_Tipo de sangre: 0_

_Materias favoritas: Deportes y Vagar (bueno lo considera materia)_

_Materias odiadas: Japonés_

_Club al que pertenece: Ninguno_

_Colores preferidos: Negro, Azul, Gris_

_Comidas favoritas: Arroz_

_Comida que odia: Ninguno_

_Esta enamorado de: Maiev_

_Magia: Oriental_

_El es el mejor amigo de Shaoran en la infancia, son polos opuestos, por esa razón al principio se llevaban fatal, pero ahora se podría decir que son los mejores amigos. _

_Pertenece a una antigua familia excelente en el arte del combate, él podría llegar a ser heredero de su familia, pero según el a él no le importa (**Tsubasa:** Eso es cierto)._

_Es un despreocupado de primera, además de que siempre que ve a una chica linda le va a coquetear, aunque nunca le hacen caso (**Tsubasa:** Que malo sonó eso)._

_Es apuesto, de la estatura de Shaoran, pelo negro corto, digamos que tiene el corte del hermano de Sakura, ojos color gris oscuro (que raro), delgado y tiene cuerpo atlético._

_Es muy raro en lo que a chicas se refiere, ya que siempre anda tras cualquier chica linda que le guste, sino fuera por ese detalle que lo tiene desde niño (nunca pudo corregirse) en estos momentos tendría novia._

_Desde que era niño mostró cierto interés por Meilin, lo que lo llevo a ser su prometido, pero después cambio su amor hacia Maiev._

_**Tomoyo Daidoji **_

_Nombre: Tomoyo _

_Edad: 17_

_Fecha de nacimiento: 3 de septiembre_

_Tipo de sangre: A_

_Materias favoritas: Música, Japonés _

_Materias odiadas: Ninguna _

_Club al que pertenece: Coro_

_Colores preferidos: Beige, Blanco_

_Comidas favoritas: Fideos, Sushi_

_Comida que odia: Pimientos_

_Esta enamorada de: Confundida entre el cariño hacia Tsubasa y el amor hacia Eriol_

_Magia: No tiene_

_Con el pasar de los años, la niña de hermosa vos, paso a convertirse en una jovencita tan hermosa como su vos._

_Aun sigue siendo la mejor amiga de Sakura, y aun sigue apoyándola en los mejores y malos momentos._

_Se ha mostrado interesada por Tsubasa, pero es solo cariño, de quien realmente está enamorada es de Eriol._

_Que más puedo decirles de Tomoyo, solo que aún tiene el pelo tan largo como antes, fuera de eso que su figura ha mejorado considerablemente y que es una de las chicas más buscadas en la preparatoria._

_En un principio siente que él ser molestada por Tsubasa es algo molesto, pero después le toma cariño._

_**Eriol Hiiragizawa **_

_Nombre: Eriol_

_Edad: 17_

_Fecha de nacimiento: 23 de marzo _

_Tipo de sangre: AB_

_Materias favoritas: Ninguna _

_Materias odiadas: Ninguna _

_Club al que pertenece: Ninguno _

_Colores preferidos: Negro_

_Comidas favoritas: Cualquier cosa dulce_

_Comida que odia: Ninguna_

_Esta enamorado de: Tomoyo_

_Magia: Tanto occidental como oriental_

_La llegada de este viejo personaje logra la alegría de muchas personas junto con Sakura y Tomoyo. Sakura se siente muy alegre por volver a ver a su viejo amigo, pero valla su sorpresa cuando este no deja de decirle cosas hermosas a ella y a Tomoyo. Siente que Tsubasa en un principio es una molestia ya que al estar siempre hablando con Tomoyo y molestándola, hace que Eriol se saque de sus casillas._

_Coquetea con Sakura para ver la reacción de Li, pero de quien esta realmente enamorado es de Tomoyo, por lo cual quiere matar a Tsubasa por molestarla tanto._

_**Maiev Yamanaka**_

_Nombre: Maiev_

_Edad: 16 años _

_Fecha de nacimiento: 23 de septiembre _

_Tipo de sangre: O_

_Materias favoritas: Matemáticas, Deportes_

_Materias odiadas: Ninguna_

_Club al que pertenece: Ninguno_

_Colores preferidos: Morado, Azul, Rojo_

_Comidas favoritas: Ninguna_

_Comida que odia: Pimientos_

_Esta enamorada de: Tsubasa_

_Magia: Oriental_

_Es amiga de Tsubasa desde que tenia 5 años, en estos momentos es la prometida de Li, aunque no le parezca tiene que respetar el acuerdo que tienen los padres de ambos._

_Siempre es molestada por Tsubasa, y este siempre le dice cosas lindas, lo cual hace desear a la chica que todo sea cierto._

_Desea que Tsubasa deje de actuar como un vago y se vuelva responsable, además de eso desea que este le proponga noviazgo y se olvide de las demás mujeres._

_Por el momento es cariñosa con Li, lo que hace que Sakura la vea como una rival y sienta celos de ella, esto también lo hace para ver la reacción de su querido Tsubasa._

_Tiene una figura que volvería loco a cualquiera, tiene el pelo color castaño y lo trae justo a la altura de los hombros, ojos azules, está chica es una de las más codiciadas en Hong Kong junto con Meilin, viaja a Japón para ver el poder que tiene la poseedora de las cartas Clow. _

**_Meilin Li _**

_Nombre: Meilin _

_Edad: 16_

_Fecha de nacimiento: 25 de marzo _

_Tipo de sangre: B_

_Materias favoritas: Deportes _

_Materias odiadas: Japonés _

_Club al que pertenece: Ninguno _

_Colores preferidos: Rojo_

_Comidas favoritas: Toda la comida china_

_Comida que odia: Ninguna_

_Esta enamorada de: en un principio de Tsubasa, pero se decide por Daisuke_

_Magia: No tiene_

_La conocida prima de Shaoran Li, vuelve a Japón junto con Maiev para ver a los rivales de la zona._

_Siempre muestra odio por Tsubasa, aunque en el fondo se siente algo atraída por el, pero es solo durante un tiempo, ya que cambia su amor de Tsubasa a Daisuke._

_Meilin con el pasar de los años, se puso tan hermosa como Tomoyo y sus demás compañeras, y no decir de su figura que es una de las más envidiables y deseadas en Hong Kong._

**_Daisuke Mihara_**

_Nombre: Daisuke (te amo)_

_Edad: 17_

_Fecha de nacimiento: 8 de Febrero _

_Tipo de sangre: O_

_Materias favoritas: Matemáticas, Música_

_Materias odiadas: Deportes_

_Club al que pertenece: Coro_

_Colores preferidos: Amarillo, Gris, Verde_

_Comidas favoritas: Toda la comida _

_Comida que odia: Ninguna_

_Esta enamorado de: coquetea con Sakura, pero cambia su amor por Meilin_

_Magia: Occidental_

_Es el primo de Tomoyo, el proviene de la ciudad de Hokaido (perdón si no lo escribo bien), vino a Tomoeda para estudiar al lado de su prima y ser un profesionista._

_En un principio le coquetea a Sakura y la invita a salir a muchas partes, pero después al ver a la hermosa Meilin, decide que Meilin tiene que ser su novia._

_Aunque no lo parezca es un mago muy poderoso, algo raro sabiendo que Tomoyo no posee magia, es un gran rival a vencer en las próximas competencias de magia._

_Es apuesto, de la estatura de Shaoran, pelo gris corto del estilo de Yukito, usa anteojos y tiene los ojos negros._

_A partir de aquí, solo explicare la situación de los personajes no tan importantes_

_**Touya Kinomoto **_

_El muy conocido y apuesto hermano de Sakura sigues siendo igual de sobre protector con ella._

_El ahora se encuentra estudiando en la universidad, y en las tardes siempre tiene un trabajo que hacer como guardia de una enorme mansión junto con Yukito (ya lo conoces, Touya no puede quedarse quieto ni un instante)_

_Con el regreso de Shaoran y Tsubasa y la aparición de Daisuke el dice que tiene que proteger a su hermana de los patanes como esos, con Tsubasa lleva una relación digámoslo así no se pueden ver ni en pintura ambos._

_**Yukito Tsukishiro**_

_Este sigues siendo el mejor amigo del hermano de Sakura, se podría decir que siempre están juntos._

_No ha cambiado en nada, aunque la llegada de una jovencita lo hará ser más calido con las personas_

_**Kero**_

_El pequeño peluche sigue siendo tan glotón como siempre (y les aseguro, no a crecido) No se que más decir de él, realmente es el mismo de siempre._


	7. La nueva prueba de Sakura

**_CAPITULO 6 La nueva prueba de Sakura_**

_Al otro día de la llegada de Daisuke._

_Casa de la familia Daidoji_

_**Sirviente:** Señorita Daidoji, el desayuno esta listo._

_**Tomoyo:** Gracias, bajo enseguida ((pensamiento) me pregunto si a Daisuke le gustaría acompañarme)._

_Poco después en el comedor_

_**Daisuke:** (quien ve a su prima entrar por la puerta) Muy buenos días Tomoyo (con una sonrisa)._

_**Tomoyo:** Buenos días, Daisuke (sonriéndole), quisiera saber si tienes algún plan para esta tarde?._

_**Daisuke:** Ninguno, por que la pregunta?._

_**Tomoyo:** Quisiera saber, si te gustaría acompañarme a visitar a mis amigos?._

_**Daisuke:** (con una gran sonrisa) Me encantaría._

_**Tomoyo:** Entonces esta decidido._

_Casa de la familia Li (Hong Kong)_

_**Meilin:** (observando a su primo, el cual esta muy pensativo) Que es lo que ocurre Shaoran?._

_**Shaoran:** Quisiera saber a que se refería Maiev, cuando me dijo que algo muy importante pasaría pronto._

_**Meilin:** De seguro no es nada, además no tiene de que preocuparte ya que tu eres uno de los más fuertes magos de todo Hong Kong._

_**Shaoran:** Eso no es cierto, hay personas que tienen más poder que yo._

_**Meilin:** Te refieres a Tsubasa y Maiev?_

_**Shaoran:** No, es cierto que ellos son fuertes, pero no se compara en nada a los poderes que he sentido antes._

_**Meilin:** Ya basta de pensar en esas cosas, y mejor cuéntame si ya le has escrito a Sakura._

_**Shaoran:** La verdad es que con todo lo que paso, no he tenido tiempo de hacerlo._

_**Meilin:** (con cara de resignación) No tienes remedio, y que esperas para escribirle (toma a su primo de la mano, y le da lápiz y papel)._

_Casa de la familia Kinomoto_

_**Touya:** Me voy a trabajar (abre la puerta y sale de la casa)._

_**Fuyicata:** Cuídate mucho._

_**Sakura:** (con una sonrisa) Ten mucho cuidado hermano._

_**Fuyicata:** (volteando a ver a Sakura) Piensas ir a visitar a Tomoyo hoy?._

_**Sakura:** Hoy no papá, pero quedamos de vernos en el parque con un viejo amigo._

_**Fuyicata:** Ya veo, espero que te diviertas mucho._

_**Sakura:** (sonriéndole a su padre) Gracias papá._

_Más tarde en el parque Pingüino_

_**Sakura:** (quien esta algo preocupada) Donde estará Tomoyo, ya se tardo demasiado._

_**Eriol:** (con su habitual sonrisa) Tranquila, de seguro tenia algo importante que hacer, antes de venir._

_**Sakura:** Tienes razón Eriol._

_**Eriol:** (quien observa a Tomoyo a lo lejos) Mira, ahí viene, ya ves que no tenias por que preocuparte._

_**Tomoyo:** (quien llega junto con Daisuke) Perdón por haberlos hecho esperar demasiado._

_**Sakura:** No te preocupes._

_**Eriol:** (observando a Daisuke) Y dinos Tomoyo, quien es el chico que te acompaña, no me digas que es tu novio? (al oír esto Sakura se quedo sorprendida)_

_**Tomoyo:** (apenada) No es mi novio, él es mi primo, (tono serio) les quiero presentar a mi primo Daisuke._

_**Daisuke:** Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Daisuke Mihara (hace una pequeña reverencia)._

_**Eriol:** Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Eriol Hiiragizawa (hace una reverencia)._

_**Sakura:** Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto (hace una reverencias y le sonríe a Daisuke)._

_**Daisuke:** (fascinado por la sonrisa de Sakura) Prima, no me habías dicho que tenias amigas tan hermosas._

_**Sakura:** (algo apenada) Gracias._

_**Eriol:** Bueno, que les parece si nos vamos ya?._

_**Todos:** Sí_

_Mientras se dirigen al cine Daisuke y Sakura empiezan a platicar._

_Casa de la familia Li (Hong Kong)_

_**Meilin:** Y ya sabes que poner en la carta, Shaoran._

_**Shaoran:** (con cara de decepción) No tengo ni idea_

_**Meilin:** Quieres que te ayude?_

_**Shaoran:** Sí, por favor_

_**Meilin:** Déjame pensar (con cara pensativa), ya se por que no le pones "Querida Sakura, como estas?"._

_**Shaoran:** (escribiendo lo que le dijo Meilin) Que más le pongo?._

_**Meilin:** Pues, mmm, no lo se, ya cumplí con ayudarte._

_**Shaoran:** (con lagrimitas en los ojos) Que mala eres_

_**Meilin:** Solo te puedo decir que escribas lo que sientes por ella, o que le platiques como te va, que has hecho, ya que se, pero de lo que estoy segura es de que lograras hacer una linda carta._

_**Shaoran:** Gracias por tu ayuda Meilin._

_Centro comercial de la ciudad de Tomoeda_

_**Tomoyo:** Bien chicos, ustedes esperen aquí, nosotras no tardamos._

_**Eriol:** Esta bien._

_Tanto Sakura como Tomoyo se dirigen a unos aparadores a ver unos vestidos._

_**Eriol:** Bien, ahora que se fueron me gustaría hablar contigo (voltea a ver a Daisuke)._

_**Daisuke:** Y de que quieres hablar._

_**Eriol:** (tono serio) Me gustaría saber, por que un mago como tú ha venido a Japón_

_**Daisuke:** (tono serio) Te has dado cuenta de que soy mago?._

_**Eriol:** En un principio no me percate de tú magia, pero conforme te hacías más amigo de Sakura, empezaste a dejar fluir tú magia._

_**Daisuke:** Ya veo, creo que tendré que ser más precavido la próxima vez._

_**Eriol:** Y bien, a que has venido._

_**Daisuke:** Por la misma razón por la que tu viniste._

_**Eriol:** El torneo de magos._

_**Daisuke:** Así es, aparte de eso quería conocer al famoso mago Clow y a la nueva poseedora de las cartas (voltea a ver a Sakura)._

_**Eriol:** Ya veo._

_**Daisuke:** No crees que deberías informar a Sakura sobre el torneo, bueno yo creo que ella tiene derecho a saberlo, ya que ella será una de las invitadas a participar._

_**Eriol:** (tono preocupado) Lo sé, pero no estoy seguro si ella deba participar._

_**Daisuke:** Si te preocupa su actual nivel de magia, (tono de importancia), por esa razón he venido, para ayudarte en su entrenamiento._

_**Eriol:** Dime, por que tienes tanto interés en Sakura._

_**Daisuke:** He venido por que Sakura posee un gran poder y tú lo sabes bien, así que me enviaron para ayudarte en lo que pueda, para que ella desarrolle todo su potencial._

_**Eriol:** Aun no entiendo por que quieres ayudarme?_

_**Daisuke:** Pues, según mi maestro, ella nos salvara de un gran peligro, aunque la verdad no sé a que peligro se refiera._

_**Eriol:** Bien, siendo así, aceptare tu ayuda._

_**Sakura:** (quien regresa junto con Tomoyo) De que hablaban?._

_**Eriol:** De algo muy importante, y a llegado el momento de decirte el motivo de mi llegada a Japón._

_Casa de la familia Li (Hong Kong)_

_**Shaoran:** (levantando una carta) Por fin lo logre, he terminado la carta que le voy a dar a Sakura._

_**Wei:** (quien toca la puerta) Joven Shaoran, tiene visitas._

_**Shaoran:** (guardando la carta) Dile que pase._

_**Tsubasa:** Hola Shaoran._

_**Shaoran:** Hola Tsubasa, dime a que has venido a verme?._

_**Tsubasa:** Pues tengo algo muy importante que decirte._

_**Shaoran:** De que se trata._

_**Tsubasa:** (en tono serio) Sabes por que hemos venido a entrar contigo?._

_**Shaoran:** La verdad es que nunca me dijeron el motivo verdadero._

_**Tsubasa:** Pues dentro de algunos años se llevara a cabo el Gran torneo de magos, y es por eso que hemos venido a ayudarte._

_**Shaoran:** (sorprendido) Torneo de magos, como es eso posible?._

_**Tsubasa:** Aun no estoy tan seguro, pero parece ser que ese torneo es muy importante._

_**Shaoran:** (con una gota en la cabeza) No me digas que no sabes nada acerca del torneo._

_**Tsubasa:** Oye, yo solo vine a contarte, lo que logre escuchar de la conversación de Maiev y su padre._

_**Shaoran:** Y donde esta Maiev?._

_**Tsubasa:** (con cara pensativa) De seguro aun sigue encerrada en su habitación_

_**Shaoran:** (sorprendido) Como estas tan seguro de eso?._

_**Tsubasa:** (con una sonrisa) Por que, yo la encerré._

_**Shaoran:** (con cara de sorpresa) Que hiciste que?._

_**Tsubasa:** Encerré a Maiev en su habitación, y todo lo hice por que ella quería venir a contarte lo del torneo, pero pensé "Tsubasa ya que vas a ser el primo favorito de Shaoran deberías ser tu quien le de la noticia", así que fue por eso que la encerré en su habitación._

_**Maiev:** (quien entra corriendo a la habitación de Shaoran) Como te atreves a encerrarme en mi propia habitación (golpeando a Tsubasa en la cara)._

_**Tsubasa:** (quien recibe golpe tras golpe de Maiev) Shaoran, por favor detenla._

_**Shaoran:** (con cara de yo no veo nada) Te lo mereces por tonto._

_**Tsubasa:** (con lagrimas en los ojos) Voy a morir_

_**Maiev:** (golpeando a Tsubasa) Tomo esto, y esto, y esto otro._

_**Shaoran:** (interrumpiendo a Maiev en la masacre a Tsubasa) Maiev, podrías dejar de golpear a Tsubasa por un momento?_

_**Tsubasa:** (agradeciendo a Shaoran por salvarle la vida) Yo sabia que no abandonarías a tu mejor amigo, Gracias Shaoran por salvar mi vida._

_**Shaoran:** La verdad no lo hago por eso, es que no quiero que manches mi cama con tu sangre._

_**Tsubasa:** (con la vista hacia abajo) O sea que no te importa lo que me pase (snif snif snif)_

_**Shaoran:** Mmm…, pero aprovechando que Maiev no te esta golpeando me gustaría saber sobre el gran torneo de magos (volteando a ver a Maiev)_

_**Maiev:** (soltando a Tsubasa) La verdad es que no se mucho sobre el torneo, y es a lo que he venido a preguntarle a tu madre sobre el torneo._

_**Shaoran:** (tono serio) Y que esperamos, hay que preguntarle sobre el torneo, en estos momentos ella debe de estar en la sala._

_Todos se dirigen a la sala en donde los aguarda la madre de Shaoran, y el mas feliz de salir del cuarto de Shaoran es Tsubasa ya que así Maiev se olvidara de seguir golpeándolo._

_**Ieran:** (sentada en un sillón) Así que quieren saber sobre el torneo de magos_

_**Meilin:** (quien va pasando y escucha la conversación) Torneo de magos?_

_**Tsubasa:** (volteando a ver a Meilin) Me alegra mucho verte mi linda Meilin (corre a abrazar a Meilin)._

_**Meilin:** (quien recibe a Tsubasa con un golpe) A mi no me da gusto verte._

_**Ieran:** Por favor, todos tomen asiento, les diré todo sobre el torneo de magos._

_Todos toman sus lugares, Maiev se sienta al lado de Shaoran tomándolo del brazo, Tsubasa intenta lo mismo con Meilin, pero al ver una mirada asesina por parte de Meilin, decide sentarse en el suelo._

_Centro comercial en Tomoeda_

_El grupo de Sakura se encuentra sentado en una mesa algo apartados de los demás._

_**Sakura:** (observando a Eriol) Y bien Eriol, que es lo importante que me tenias que decir?_

_**Eriol:** La verdad es que lo que te tengo que decir tiene que ver con la magia._

_**Sakura:** (sorprendida) No crees que será mejor, discutir eso en alguna otra parte (volteando a ver a Daisuke, el que según no sabe nada sobre la magia)._

_**Daisuke:** (con una sonrisa) Por mi, no te preocupes._

_**Sakura:** (tono de preocupación) Pero…_

_**Daisuke:** (en tono más serio) Aun no te has dado cuenta Sakura?_

_**Sakura:** (con cara pensativa) Darme cuenta de que?_

_**Daisuke:** De esto (de la mano de Daisuke sale una pequeña flama)._

_**Sakura:** (sorprendida) No me digas que tu eres…_

_**Eriol:** (interrumpiendo a Sakura) Él es un mago._

_**Tomoyo:** (igual de sorprendida que Sakura) Pero como es eso posible?_

_**Daisuke:** Es una larga historia, la cual se las contare en otra ocasión, pero lo que ahora es realmente importantes es lo que Eriol tiene que decirte._

_**Sakura:** (volteando a ver a Eriol) Y de que se trata?_

_**Eriol:** (tono serio) Dentro de algunos años se llevara a cabo un torneo de magos._

_**Sakura y Tomoyo:** (sorprendidas) Torneo de magos?_

_**Eriol:** Así es, en este torneo participan muchos magos de todas partes del mundo._

_**Sakura:** (volteando a ver a Daisuke) Eso quiere decir, que tu también participaras Daisuke?._

_**Daisuke:** (algo apenado tras sentir la mirada de Sakura) Por supuesto._

_**Eriol:** (en un tono pícaro) Y por su puesto tú también estas invitada Sakura, junto con algunos invitados de Hong Kong._

_Al oír Hong Kong Sakura se pone roja._

_**Eriol:** (tono serio) Bien, ahora les contare todo sobre el torneo de magos._

_Tanto Eriol como la madre de Shaoran cuentan lo que saben sobre el torneo de magos:_

"_En este torneo participan magos de todas partes del mundo, y por supuesto podemos ver diferentes magias a la vez, el torneo se lleva a cabo cada 100 años y al ganador del torneo se le obsequia un artefacto mágico, a los invitados a este torneo se les informa con 1 año de anticipación, esto con la finalidad de que entrenen y den un buen espectáculo, la verdad es que no se sabe con exactitud quienes serán los invitados al torneo, pero normalmente existen familias que son invitadas a participar siempre, tal es el caso de: el clan Yamanaka, el clan Illidan, el clan Li y por supuesto el mago Clow quien fu el ganador del torneo pasado"_

_**Ieran:** (volteando a ver a Shaoran) Es por eso razón que le pedí a Maiev y a Tsubasa que entrenen junto contigo, solo con la finalidad de te vuelvas mucho más fuerte._

_**Shaoran:** Suena bastante interesante el torneo, así que pondré todo de mi parte para hacerme más fuerte._

_Tomoeda_

_**Eriol:** Y es por eso que Daisuke y yo vinimos a Tomoeda, hemos venido para ayudarte en tu entrenamiento para volverte más fuerte._

_**Sakura:** ((pensamiento) podré ver a Shaoran en el torneo) Daré lo mejor de mi, aunque no se si lo lograre._

_**Tomoyo:** No tienes de que preocuparte Sakura, yo se que logras ser una gran brujita, además estoy ansiosa para poder hacer muchos vestidos nuevos para que los uses en los combates (con estrellitas en los ojos)._

_**Sakura:** (con una gota de sudor en la cabeza) Gracias Tomoyo por apoyarme siempre._

_**FIN CAPITULO 6**_


	8. El regreso de Shaoran

**_CAPITULO 7 El regreso de Shaoran_**

_Han pasado un par de años desde la partida de Shaoran, tanto Sakura como Shaoran se han mantenido en contacto, ya sea por cartas o por teléfono, ambos saben que se verán en el gran torneo de magos. Ambos asisten ya a la preparatoria._

_Casa de la familia Kinomoto_

_**Kero:** (tras escuchar un despertador muy ruidoso) Sakura, vas a llegar tarde de nuevo._

_**Sakura:** (quien se cubre con las sabanas, aun durmiendo) Cinco minutos más._

_**Kero:** (tratando de levantar a Sakura) Pero si ya es muy tarde, sino te das prisa no vas a llegar a tiempo._

_**Sakura:** (levantándose de su cama) Esta bien, ya voy (mirando su reloj) Queee!!!, pero si ya es muy tarde, por que no me levantaste antes Kero (apurándose para cambiarse de ropa)._

_**Kero:** Pues lo intente, solo que tu no querías levantarte (recordemos que ahora nuestros amigos tienen 16 y 17 años)._

_Mientras en el comedor_

_**Touya:** (quien escucha las apuraciones de su hermana) De nuevo se le hizo tarde?._

_**Fuyicata:** (sirviendo el desayuno) Eso parece._

_**Sakura:** (quien baja corriendo las escaleras) Buenos días._

_**Fuyicata:** Buenos días Sakura (le sonríe a su hija)._

_**Touya:** De nuevo vas a llegar tarde, Monstruo._

_**Sakura:** Buenos días hermano (algo molesta por lo de monstruo)._

_**Fuyicata:** Será mejor que te des prisa hija (le sirve su desayuno)._

_**Sakura:** Gracias papá (y empieza a comer rápidamente su desayuno)._

_**Touya:** Más despacio o te vas a atragantar (sorprendido de la velocidad con la que desayuna su hermana)._

_**Sakura:** (tras terminar el desayuno) Gracias por la comida (se levanta de la mesa y se dirige a la puerta)._

_**Fuyicata:** (quien acompaña a su hija a la puerta) Ten mucho cuidado, Sakura._

_**Sakura:** Lo tendré (mientras se pone sus patines y sale de su casa)._

_En un avión_

_**Shaoran:** Me quieres recordar por que tuviste que acompañarme en este viaje (volteando a ver a su amigo Tsubasa)._

_**Tsubasa:** (con cara pensativa) No lo se, además fue idea de tu madre el que yo viniera._

_Flash Back_

_**Shaoran:** (tono serio) Madre, me gustaría ir a Japón._

_**Ieran:** Ya veo, te dejare ir con una condición._

_**Shaoran:** De que se trata?._

_Mientras al fondo de la conversación se encuentra Tsubasa quien se encuentra persiguiendo a Meilin._

_**Ieran:** Quiero que te acompañe Tsubasa, para que conozca la magia del mago Clow._

_Fin Flash Back_

_**Tsubasa:** Aunque la verdad yo vengo para ver a las lindas chicas que viven en Japón (con cara picara)._

_**Shaoran:** Se ve que nunca cambiaras._

_**Tsubasa:** Tú mejor que nadie sabes que mi debilidad son las chicas lindas (con una gran sonrisa)._

_Tomoeda, escuela preparatoria "Hishoku", clase 1 grupo "A" (esta es la escuela de Sakura y compañía)._

_**Tomoyo:** (tras ver llegar a Sakura) Muy buenos días Sakura._

_**Sakura:** Buenos días Tomoyo._

_**Eriol:** Buenos días Sakura, parece que hoy si pudiste llegar a tiempo._

_**Sakura:** Buenos días Eriol (con una gota de sudor en la cabeza)._

_El uniforme de la preparatoria "Hishoku" consta para las mujeres de una falda color negro y una blusa blanca, mientras que para los hombres consta de un pantalón negro con una camisa blanca de mangas cortas y una corbata._

_**Profesor:** (quien va entrando al salón) Buenos días a todos._

_**Todos:** Buenos días._

_**Profesor:** El día de hoy, supuestamente tendríamos nuevos alumnos, pero veo que aun no han llegado._

_**Tomoyo:** (hablando con Sakura quien se encuentra sentada a su lado) Quienes podrán ser los nuevos alumnos de los que habla el profesor._

_**Sakura:** No tengo la más mínima idea._

_**Eriol:** (quien se encuentra sentado enfrente de Sakura) No se preocupen tanto, de seguro son buenas personas._

_**Profesor:** Bueno, empezaré por presentarme, mi nombre es Ueda Sakai, y seré su maestro durante este año escolar._

_En un avión_

_**Tsubasa:** Y dime Shaoran hay chicas lindas en Japón._

_**Shaoran:** (pensando en Sakura) Hay muchas, pero en especial una, la cual es muy hermosa._

_**Tsubasa:** Te refieres a la chica de la carta que leí._

_**Shaoran:** Si, a ella_

_Flash Back_

_**Shaoran:** (quien esta leyendo una carta) Sakura._

_**Tsubasa:** (quien también se encuentra leyendo la misma carta) Quien es Sakura?._

_**Shaoran:** (sorprendido tras oír la voz de Tsubasa) Como llegaste aquí?._

_**Tsubasa:** (en un tono sarcástico) Muy fácil, por la puerta, pero lo realmente importante es que me digas quien es Sakura?._

_**Shaoran:** (algo apenado) Es… es… una amiga._

_**Tsubasa:** Pues por lo que he leído, diría que es más que tu amiga, se podría decir que es tu novia._

_**Shaoran:** (completamente rojo) Pues… pues… me prometes guardar un secreto?._

_**Tsubasa:** Claro, puedes confiar en mí._

_**Shaoran:** La verdad es que ella es mí novia._

_**Tsubasa:** (sorprendido) Pero como es eso posible._

_**Shaoran:** La verdad es que antes de regresar a Hong Kong le propuse que fuera mi novia, y ella acepto. Pero ahora con lo del compromiso con Maiev todo se a complicado mucho._

_**Tsubasa:** Ya veo._

_**Shaoran:** Por eso te pido que no le digas nada de esto a mi madre y mucho menos a Maiev._

_**Tsubasa:** (con una sonrisa) No te preocupes, yo guardare tu secreto, pero déjame decirte algo (tono serio) "si haces sufrir a Maiev o a esa chica, te aseguro que te arrepentirás"._

_Fin Flash Back._

_**Shaoran:** Ahora que lo recuerdo por que me amenazaste en aquella ocasión._

_**Tsubasa:** Tú mejor que nadie, sabe que nunca me a gusta ver llorar a una linda chica._

_Preparatoria Hishoku._

_**Profesor Ueda:** Bien, eso es todo por el día de hoy, pueden irse._

_Todos los alumnos salen del salón de clases, y en la puerta de la salida se encuentra Daisuke._

_**Daisuke:** (con una sonrisa) Hola chicos._

_**Sakura:** (con una sonrisa) Hola Daisuke, en que grupo te a tocado?._

_**Daisuke:** En el B._

_**Sakura:** (tono triste) Que lastima, nos hubiera tocado a todos en el mismo grupo._

_**Daisuke:** Realmente eso no importa, en los descansos puedo ir a visitarlos._

_**Sakura:** (con una gran sonrisa) Tienes razón._

_**Tomoyo:** (quien va llegando junto con Eriol) Será mejor irnos._

_**Todos:** Sí._

_Mientras en el camino a sus casas Sakura va junto con Tomoyo platicando y de pronto Eriol siente un poder mágico._

_**Daisuke:** (tras ver a Eriol detenerse por un instante) Pasa algo?._

_**Eriol:** Sentiste ese poder mágico?._

_**Daisuke:** Débilmente, pero de quien se tratara?._

_**Eriol:** No lo sé, pero siento como si conociera al dueño de ese poder._

_**Sakura:** (quien observa que Eriol se detuvo) Pasa algo Eriol?._

_**Eriol:** ((pensamiento) parece ser que Sakura no siento la energía) No nada, continuemos._

_Tras decir esto todos se ponen en marcha de nuevo._

_En el aeropuerto._

_**Tsubasa:** (quien baja del avión) Por fin llegamos._

_**Shaoran:** Así es, por cierto Tsubasa, necesito pedirte un favor?._

_**Tsubasa:** (algo extrañado) De que se trata?._

_**Shaoran:** Por el momento me gustaría que ocultaras tu poder mágico._

_**Tsubasa:** Como quieras, por cierto Shaoran._

_**Shaoran:** Dime._

_**Tsubasa:** Por fin conoceré a la hermosa jovencita que te mando su foto?._

_**Shaoran:** Te refieres a Sakura?._

_**Tsubasa:** Sí a ella, (abrazando a su amigo) déjame decirte que es una chica muy hermosa._

_**Shaoran:** (sospechando de las malas intenciones de su amigo) Te lo advierto, no quiero que te le acerques._

_**Tsubasa:** Vamos Shaoran, tu me conoces, yo sería incapaz de hacer algo tan bajo como seducir a la novia de mi amigo (esto ultimo lo dijo para hacer enojar a Shaoran)._

_**Shaoran:** Te lo advierto (con una vena en la frente)._

_**Tsubasa:** (quien se hecha a correr) No te escucho._

_**Shaoran:** (quien persigue a Tsubasa) Espera._

_Al día siguiente._

_**Profesor Ueda:** Buenos días a Todos._

_**Todos:** Buenos días._

_**Profesor Ueda:** Quiero presentarles a sus nuevos compañeros, por favor entren._

_**Sakura:** (sorprendida tras reconocer a una de las personas que entran al salón) Pero si es Shaoran._

_**Eriol:** (pensamiento) Así que el dueño del poder mágico que sentí ayer, es de Shaoran, pero quien es la otra persona que viene junto con él._

_**Profesor Ueda:** Nuestros nuevos alumnos vienen de Hong Kong, sus nombres son Li Shaoran e Illidan Tsubasa, por favor háganlos sentir bienvenidos._

_**Shaoran, Tsubasa:** Es un placer conocerlos (ambos hacen una pequeña reverencia)._

_**FIN CAPITULO 7**_


End file.
